


Saddle Up, Cowboy

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Condoms, Drunk Sex, Equius Zahhak has a Big Dick, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Grinding, Humanstuck, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Power Bottom, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dirk is finally drunk enough to make the move on Equius and they have a good time.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020, Sunny's Portfolio





	Saddle Up, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyNightsAlone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNightsAlone/gifts).



If Dirk needs an excuse for tomorrow, he’ll blame it on the booze.

It will be easy enough to deflect, to laugh it off, to chalk it up as a wild night and nothing more should, in the morning, Equius reject him. It’s easier, that way- Equius would never have to know the truth, that Dirk has a stupid fucking burning crush on the other man.

But as it is, the two of them are at one of Feferi’s stupid parties, hiding out on a balcony and getting increasingly drunker as they rapid-fire debate about different breeds of horses and taking shots when one can name a breed than the other can’t. As it turns out, there’s not many either of them can’t name, so they end up taking drinks over guessing each other’s favorite breeds instead.

The entire time Dirk is watching the way Equius holds his glass so carefully and delicately in his hands as to not shatter it (it’s happened before), watches as Equius tries not to show his teeth when he smiles. Stares at the glossy length of his hair. He wants to reach out and touch him, but he doesn’t ever quite feel drunk enough to let himself do it, doesn’t feel like Equius is open enough, relaxed enough-

and then he sees the chance. Equius is leaning against the railing and squinting into the building and his hand is unoccupied and Dirk reaches for it and wraps his long fingers around Equius’ thick wrist.

Equius goes still. Dirk curves his fingers around Equius’ soft skin, watches as Equius turns his face curiously towards Dirk.

Dirk gives him a grin he hopes is more seductive and less desperate. He’s pretty sure it works, because Equius’ dark cheeks go even darker, so he says, “Hey, want to get out of here?”

Equius agrees. Somehow, they get back to Dirk’s place. They might have Ubered, Dirk isn’t sure- he was too busy trying not to lean over and kiss Equius in the back of the car. Equius was breathing harder than normal, too- so Dirk knows he was probably thinking the exact same thing.

They end up at Dirk’s. Dirk kicks the door closed, hooks his fingers into the belt loops of Equius’ pants, and tugs him in close. He can feel the hardness pressing against him as Equius drops his hands on Dirk’s shoulders (never grabs, Equius is always so _fucking_ gentle despite his size and strength and it’s yet another thing that makes Dirk’s heart squeeze-), but Dirk asks anyway, “just being sure, you get like- you’re not drunk enough to not know what’s going on here, right?”

Equius bites his lip and his thumb traces over Dirk’s collarbone through his shirt. Dirk wants to take that thumb into his mouth and suck on it to watch Equius get flustered.

“I am not blackout drunk, Dirk.” Equius says. “I am aware of what is going on.”

That’s good enough for Dirk. He leans up and kisses Equius, kisses this big, strong man who is never anything but gentle. Equius sighs softly into the kiss and leans in to return it, wet and messy, teeth drunkenly clicking together. Everything feels warm, booze sitting comfortably hot in Dirk’s belly, warming his veins and giving him enough courage and forwardness to roll his hips against Equius. Equius gasps and his hips press forwards in return, just a little- and god _that’s_ making Dirk need to get this handsome fucking giant of a man into his bed right the fuck now.

He pulls back and grabs Equius’ wrist and tugs him into his bedroom, letting go only to yank his shirt up and off. He’s pleased to see Equius following suit, undoing his dress shirt and tossing it aside. He’s got his hair tied back in a ponytail tonight and Dirk wants to pull that tie loose, watch his glossy black locks fall around his face in gorgeous fucking waves like the mane of a goddamn prize stallion.

His chest is stupidly fucking chiseled and it makes Dirk’s fingers itch with the urge to touch, to trace ever fucking curve and dip and edge, but instead Dirk steps in and kisses Equius again, pushing him backwards down onto the bed.

It’s kinda funny, really. Anyone looking at the two would expect Dirk to be rolling over, spreading his legs, going soft and submissive for Equius as the short, skinnier one here- and yet Dirk can see the shuddering want in every breath Equius takes-

the want to be _dominated._

Dirk is going to ride this body like a fucking champion, give him a night to remember. (God he hopes Equius wasn’t wrong and isn’t blackout. That would fucking _suck.)_

 _“Get your pants off.”_ Dirk orders, slipping his shades off and dropping them on the nightstand. Orange meets blue as Dirk meets Equius’ gaze, seizing one glove in his teeth and tugging it off in a display that has Equius’ eyes going wide, his hands reaching down for his belt and working it open to work his pants down.

“Dirk-” Equius breathes, “you are- oh, dear, I-”

“Don’t worry, Equius.” Dirk pauses to tug his other glove off and toss it aside before reaching for Equius’ underwear and tugging that down too, letting Equius’ cock spring free. “I’ll take the reins tonight- you don’t gotta worry about a thing.”

His cock is so fucking huge. Goddamn. Dirk knew it was big, but it’s _fat_ and long and Dirk grabs it and gives a long stroke and Equius makes a low, punched out noise in his throat. He doesn’t seem to quite know what to do with his hands, hovering nervously in the air before dropping to the sheets, fingers running over the cotton. It’s adorable.

Dirk needs to get this fucking stallion of a cock into him right goddamn now. He feels hot and flushed all over just _looking_ at it- it’s so fucking _pretty_ , too- curved slightly, a thick vein running up the underside, heavy and full. Dirk could go down and try and suck Equius off- but no, his gag reflex gets _worse_ when he’s drunk, so if he’s going to try that he should be sober.

Instead, he shucks his pants off and swings onto the bed, straddling Equius’ thick, muscular thighs, and leans in to kiss Equius, the other man sitting against his headboard, feeling that huge dick rub up against his stomach, against his own cock, Equius making a low moan against his mouth as their tongues tangle and slide in a wet, drunken glide.

“Gonna ride you, baby, gonna make you feel so good.” Dirk pants, draping his arms around Equius’ neck and rolling his hips. Equius gasps, his hands coming up and cupping over Dirk’s hips- but he doesn’t grab, his thumbs are tucked away, just cupping, not _holding_ \- and something about that is disgustingly endearing, the _care_ which with Equius is touching him. Dirk sinks his hands into Equius’ hair and kisses him, licking hot and wet and moaning at Equius’ clumsy, drunken attempts at kissing back.

He takes this opportunity to slide his fingers through Equius’ ponytail, pulling his hair free and grinning as he feels it drape all around Equius’ neck and shoulders, black and smooth and silky.

“Mmm, yeah, that’s it.” Dirk groans as Equius breaks the kiss to start kissing over his neck instead. “That’s good, baby, fuck-”

Will Equius leave marks? Or will he be gentle here, too? Dirk wants to _know._

He wants to know even more desperately what it feels like for Equius to be inside him, though, so he leans over and fumbles with his nightstand. He finds his lube and a stray condom with only a couple of moments of searching and straightens back up, grinning down at a clearly flustered Equius.

God. He’s so cute. Dirk leans in and kisses him again as he goes up onto his knees, pulling back only so that he can actually slick up his fingers without getting lube everywhere.

Equius touches him carefully, smoothing hands over Dirk’s back and hips and thighs as Dirk plunges his fingers into himself, ruthlessly working himself over with a focused fever intensity. He’s so ready for this, he’s been dreaming about this for _months,_ he’s drunk and feeling good and relaxed and has a way to excuse his indecent behavior if it all goes south- so he’s not about to let his own body get in the way of this because he might not get another chance.

Equius is watching him with wide eyes, a flushed expression on his face as Dirk moans and rolls his hips onto his fingers, against Equius, grinding their cocks together and pulling sweet, low moans from Equius’ throat. He seems tongue-tied, flustered and embarrassed but so, so eager, so Dirk doesn’t stop, works himself up to three, then four, spreading himself wide to get himself relaxed.

“Fuck, okay, god- Equius-” Dirk looks at the condom and scowls as he pulls his hand free and reaches for tissues, wiping his fingers clean. “Fuck, this isn’t gonna fit.” He yanks his nightstand drawer open again and actually _looks,_ finds a condom of the kind he uses with his _big_ fuckin’ toys, and sits back up again, triumphantly.

He tears it open with his teeth and reaches down, not looking away from Equius as he rolls it down onto his cock. Equius’ breath is shuddering and needy, his hands cupping Dirk’s hips as he wordlessly nods, urging Dirk on.

Fuck yes. Dirk gives a drizzle of lube, just to be sure, and then he’s rising up and shifting his hips and guiding Equius’ cock to his hole as he sinks down.

For a moment, he thinks it might not actually fit, that he might be too tight, might need more prepping- and then he bears down and pushes and Equius’ cock slides into his body, hot and slick.

Equius _moans,_ low in his throat, eyes fluttering, as Dirk experimentally bounces and rocks, panting at the heady, deep, _intense_ stretch. Equius fills him up _so good_ \- Dirk’s always been a size queen, loves pushing himself to his limits and then nudging just a little bit further until his legs shake and he’s sore and aching in the best of ways and Equius is all of that and _better_ because he’s alive, he’s a real person filling Dirk up so perfectly and Dirk can clench down and hear Equius gasp, can feel him shiver underneath him.

Dirk grinds and rocks and works himself down until he’s stuffed completely full, until he’s sitting pretty on Equius’ cock, the whole thing pressed up into his guts. It’s so _hot_ and it fills him up _so_ goddamn good.

Equius looks a bit like a deer in the headlights- the poor guy’s probably not had many people who could take his dick in full, properly, so Dirk is gonna give him the best fucking ride of his life.

“Hold on, Equius-” Dirk breathes, heady and hot, leaning in so his nose brushes against Equius’, “this cowboy’s going for a ride.”

Equius’ expression is flustered and desperately turned on, biting his lip, so Dirk braces his hands on Equius’ shoulder and _moves._ He’s drunk, but he’s not so drunk that he’s forgotten how to do this, how to bounce and snap his hips down, how to take himself and fuck himself down onto a thick cock so that it makes his toes curl and his head tilt back as he moans, moans so loud and openly, panting and sweating at the delicious _heat_ and stretch and the way his body clenches down and sends dizzingly good wave of pleasure through him.

“Dirk-” Equius gasps, his shaking hands smoothing over Dirk’s shoulders and down his back, head tilting up and craning his mouth towards Dirk’s, so Dirk leans in and kisses him, tugs on his hair and pulls his head back so that he can _devour_ Equius’ mouth with a hunger he could never, ever display when sober- he tugs on Equius’ hair and moans and rocks and thrusts his hips down and kisses and _kisses-_

Equius’ hands shake and clench against Dirk’s back, balling into fists against Dirk’s skin as he gives a sharp, desperate gasp and needy moan, his cock throbbing inside of Dirk, pulsing and jerking.

Dirk sinks to the base, panting, squeezing down, looking at Equius’ slack, embarrassed expression as Equius breathes roughly.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s so hot-” Dirk moans. Equius came inside of him, overwhelmed and flustered. “Come on, baby, touch me, make me cum, I want-”

“Okay- okay, Dirk-” Equius breathes, voice shaky as he brings a hand slipping between their bodies and cups it over Dirk’s cock, grinding the heel of his hand against his head- but not grabbing. Dirk moans and jolts his hips up, fucking his cock against the broad, warm, gentle palm of Equius’ hand- he wants Equius to touch him properly _so badly_ \- but Equius is nothing but gentle, never grabs, never wants to hurt- so Dirk kisses him and ruts his dick against those warm calluses as Equius goes soft inside of him until he groans low in his throat and cums.

They both pant, sweaty and satiated, and slowly, Dirk pulls off and reaches for tissues. It’s some careful, drunken maneuvering and touches but both of them get wiped up and all the disgusting evidence gets tossed into the trash and then Dirk is rolling over and curling around Equius’ back, draping an arm around his waist and kissing his shoulder.

“Mm.” Dirk makes a noise low in his throat. “That was good. Thanks, Equius.”

Equius traces fingers over the back of Dirk’s hand and says softly, “no, thank _you_ , Dirk.”

Something about that strikes Dirk as weird, but he’s already sinking into sleep with the contentment flooding through him from getting a good, hard dicking down so he just curls around Equius and resolves to ask him in the morning.

(In the morning, there is flabbergasted squawking. “What do you _mean_ that was your first time, you let me just fuck you while the both of us were drunk for your _first fucking time???_ ”

“I. Yes, I did not think it was a big deal.”

“I mean I guess you don’t have to think it is but shit, if I had known, I would’ve made it a little more special, wine and dined, took you to a movie, all that fancy bullshit.”

“I suppose we could still do all of that retroactively, if you would like?”

“.............. Mr. Zahhak are you asking me on a date?”

“Would you say yes if the answer is yes?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes, I am asking you on a date.”)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
